


IKEA

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Furniture Shopping, IKEA, Lukas is an idiot and Philip is over it, M/M, fluff lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: The boys go furniture shopping.





	IKEA

"This is so stupid." Lukas sighed, pulling onto a parking spot near the very back of the parking lot.

"Oh, really?" Philip mused, opening his car door and climbing out. He slammed it shut, stuffing his hands in hie pockets.

Lukas got out of the car, shutting the door and meeting Philip around to the other side. "Yeah, it's lame, it's boring, and I hate it."

"The shopping hasn't even started yet." Philip laughed, taking Lukas' hand.

"That's even worse, dude."

"The next time you call me dude I'm leaving you."

"Why, bro?"

"God, I hate you." Philip grumbled.

"Love you." Lukas grinned, kissing hist temple. "Why are we here anyway?"

"Because the furniture in our apartment is two sleeping bags and two folding tables along with beanbags."

"I see nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah, well, you're a man baby." Philip muttered under his breath.

It was a cold, Wednesday morning, and the sun was just starting to rise. Philip had to drag Lukas out of bed, well, out of sleeping bag, to get here early. There wasn't a deal or anything, Philip just wanted it done as soon as possible. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a bag of gold fish.

"What's that for?"

"You. We're gonna be here a long time." Philip dropped the bag of gold fish into Lukas' hands while they stood outside of the door.

Lukas glared at him, stuffing the gold fish into his pocket. "You're being dramatic."

Philip shook his head, taking Lukas' hand, walking him inside. Lukas froze and Philip could swear a small gasp escaped his lips. Philip couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, maybe you aren't being that dramatic." He mumbled, walking towards one bed.

Philip groaned. "Lukas, come on, this isn't like the mattress store we can't jump on everything."

Lukas was already laying like a starfish on the bed. "I do what I want, Shea."

Philip rolled his eyes, walking towards the bed Lukas was on, taking one of his hands. "Think it'll ever be Waldenbeck?"

Lukas nodded, pulling out the gold fish. "Ya."

Philip grabbed the bag and stuffed them into his own pocket. "Gold fish are for emergencies only." He said, walking towards another bed set.

Lukas huffed, climbing off the bed, pulling hid shirt off and jumping on another. He laid on his side, winking at Philip.

"Lukas-"

"Hey, babe."

"You're an idiot."

"I will be once you fuck my brains out."

"You're giving the people watching the security cameras quite a show." Philip smiled, rolling his eyes.

"Come on." Lukas patted a place next to him. "Join me, babe."

Philip hummed, putting one knee on the bed, leaning over and hovering his lips over Lukas'. He grabbed a handful of his hair. "If you don't get your shirt back on I am leaving you."

Lukas winced. "You like rough? I can be rough." He grabbed Philips hips, pulling Philip on top of himself. Philip squirmed and jerked, causing them to roll off the bed and onto the floor with a loud thump. 

Philip winced, pushing at Lukas' chest. "Off."

Lukas rolled off of him, sighing.

Philip grabbed his shirt off the bed, throwing it at him. "Get dressed."

Lukas muttered something Philip couldn't hear, but if Philip was honest he didn't care to hear, taking Lukas in public was like taking a baby out. Loud, wants all your attention, will throw and break things. Philip was basically Lukas' dad... in the least kinky way possible. Philip shivered, shaking his head and walking down attend row of beds, onto tables. Sure enough, seconds later, Lukas came stomping down the row and up behind Philip.

Philip stood, looking at one of the tables, rubbing his lower lip with his thumb. Lukas furrowed his eyebrows, grabbing the tag, flipping it over and reading it, gasping and making a face.

"What is it?"

"How do you even say that?" Lukas turned the tag to Philip.

Philip squinted, making a face. "What the hell?" 

"I know, right?!"

"We'll just ignore it and buy it."

"But we don't know how to say it's name."

"It's a table, Lukas." Philip slapped his arm. "Go look at other tables."

"What kind?"

"Ones for at the end of our couch." Philip replied.

Lukas walked around Philip, looking at the other name tag, gasping before stifling a laugh. "You wanted kids, right?"

"Yeah." 'Not sure if I can handle you and a child,' Philip added silently in his mind. "Why?"

"Well, I was thinking since some people look at baby names online, we could get creative and look at IKEA table names for ours." Lukas grinned.

Philip let out a tiny laugh. "No, Lukas." 

"Come on, I think it's cute, it's different." He turned another tag towards Philip.

Philip shook his head, laughing. "That'll get our kid bullied." Philip took Lukas' hands, walking over towards desks.

Lukas laid his head on Philips, playing with his hand. "Why do we need a desk?"

"Because I'm going to be a writer." He hummed, kissing Lukas' cheek. "So I'm gonna need a desk."

"But you always type on your laptop.. in bed."

Philip huffed. "Fine, I don't need a desk, but I want a desk, because desks make everything seem more serious and stuff."

"Wow, compelling argument, especially with your reasoning of 'serious and stuff' I don't think I can beat that." Lukas laughed, rubbing Philips lower back. 

Philip rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Lukas, I'm getting a desk."

Lukas nodded. "Fine, fine, I'll back off."

Philip walked towards desk. It was small and thin and it seemed to be the easiest desk to build. As for Lukas, he had his eyes on a different desk, a bigger one. Philip walked over to Lukas, wrapping his arms around Lukas' waist, standing up on his toes so he could see over Lukas' shoulder.

"You like that one more?" Philip asked.

"Nah, I'm just imagining what you'd look like spread out on this desk." Lukas smirked.

Philip scoffed, dropping down flat on his feet, slapping the back of his head. "This is why I can't take you in public." He mumbled, walking off. 

Lukas grinned, following once more.

Two weeks later, Philip and Lukas were laying in bed, yes, their actual bed, that they built, which had two nightstands that they built on either side of it. Lukas had his arms wrapped around Philip while Philip had their legs tangled together.

"We did it." Philip hummed, kissing Lukas' shoulder.

"We did." Lukas grinned, sitting up, pulling his shirt off, tossing it to the side.

Philip smirked, rolling onto his back. "I love you." 

Lukas pulled Philip up by his arms, kissing him hard, sliding his hands under his shirt, slowly tugging it off. Philip gasped when Lukas started kissing his neck, pushing him flat on his back, pinning him down. Lukas hovered over Philip, leaning down for another kiss, stopping when they felt the bed shaking.

Philip sat up. "Earth quake?" He whispered right before the bed fell apart, the mattress slamming hard on the ground. 

Lukas sighed. "Nope, IKEA."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually not dead and I still like Philkas, I just had Hella writers block.


End file.
